


Fraternizing [podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of kalpurna's work.Aziraphale has an unexpected house guest. Crowley disapproves.





	Fraternizing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalpurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fraternizing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254778) by [kalpurna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalpurna/pseuds/kalpurna). 

Stream on Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/fraternizing-good-omens-podfic

Download from Drive: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fCO3eQKzDCXUGifpjpl1Z1SST1w0a4h6/view?usp=sharing


End file.
